An organic light emitting device includes two electrodes and an organic material layer that is interposed between the electrodes, and electrons and holes are injected from two electrodes to the organic material layer, so that a current is converted into visible rays to emit light.
FIG. 1 is a sectional view of a conventional organic light emitting device. With reference to the drawing, the organic light emitting device includes a light emitting layer 50 that is interposed between two electrodes, for example, an anode electrode 20 and a cathode electrode 70. Any one of the two electrodes, for example, the anode electrode 20, is provided on a transparent substrate 10, and light that is emitted from the light emitting layer 50 passes therethrough. The organic light emitting device may further comprise one or more layers that are selected from the group consisting of an electron injecting layer 65, an electron transporting layer 60, a hole transporting layer 45, and a hole injecting layer 40 in order to improve performance.
The organic light emitting device may further include an insulating layer 30 having a predetermined pattern on an electrode on the transparent substrate 10 to separate a light emitting region A) and a non-light emitting region B).